1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly for a vehicle. Specifically, the invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly having a drain hole for draining water to an exterior of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the art and have been widely used by vehicle manufacturers. The sliding window assemblies typically include first and the second fixed panels spaced from each other to define an opening therebetween. A first track and a second track are spaced from each other and are coupled to the first and second fixed panels.
The first and second tracks each define a channel. A sliding panel is disposed within the channels and is movable across the opening between a closed position and an open position. The channels guide the sliding panel between the open and closed positions.
Under certain circumstances, such as inclement weather, water can enter the sliding window assembly from an exterior side of the sliding window assembly to an interior side of the sliding window assembly. Such a water leak may cause water damage, mold growth, etc., in the interior of the vehicle and can give the vehicle an overall feel of low quality.
Attempts to control water on the interior side of the sliding window assembly have been costly. These attempts include performing secondary steps after the assembly of the sliding window assembly to add features for controlling the water. These secondary steps require labor and time, both of which cause an unwanted increase in the cost to manufacture the sliding window assembly. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve the sliding window assembly.